Nie najgorsza perspektywa
by euphoria814
Summary: Bates jak zawsze wszystkich podejrzewa, ale to norma. Dlaczego jednak John jest na niego wściekły? Seria Odcinkowa: 6


**Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***

* * *

Rodneyowi trudno było zarówno czuwać nad Sheppardem jak i udawać, że wcale nie przesiadywał w skrzydle szpitalnym Carsona po prawie pięć godzin dziennie. John już po pierwszej dobie chciał wypisać się na własną prośbę, zapewne nie pojmując, że w swoim małym królestwie Beckett był dyktatorem i tyranem. I nie znajdowali się już na Ziemi. Rodney zacisnął usta, aby nie wrzasnąć, że do jasnej cholery to drugi raz w tym miesiącu jak serce Johna zatrzymało się. I zamierzał mężczyznę trzymać z daleka od wszelkiej elektroniki.  
Carson przyszpilił majora na szczęście do łóżka, co stanowiło pewne błogosławieństwo. Rodney jednak nie mógł mieć go cały czas na oku, więc starał się wpadać jak najczęściej, przynosząc wieści i co ważniejsze przemycając niezdrowe jedzenie, którego dilerem okazała się Teyla. Atozjanie mieli swój wyrób czekoladopodobny, który również rozpływał się w ustach i poprawiał humor.

\- Wiesz, że nie musisz być tutaj codziennie? – spytał John po prawie trzech dniach i Rodney parsknął.

\- Ktoś musi się upewniać, że nie uciekłeś – skłamał i Ford przewrócił oczami, jakby przyzwyczajony był już do ich wzajemnych wycieczek.

\- Tutaj jest pełno ludzi – prychnął Sheppard.

\- Ale powstrzymał cię dopiero brak bielizny – odparł cierpko Rodney, przypominając sobie, że napotkał Johna w korytarzu prowadzącym do centrum dowodzenia.

Major próbował zakryć się jakoś, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że materiał szpitalnych koszul jest naprawdę cienki. W normalnych warunkach Rodneya rozbawiłaby ta sytuacja, ale John wyglądał blado.

\- Potrzebuję słońca. Muszę pobiegać – powiedział Sheppard i brzmiało to bardzo podobnie do jęku.

\- Jak dla mnie major jest zupełnie zdrowy – stwierdził Ford i John spojrzał na niego z wyraźną wdzięcznością.

\- Dlatego nie ty jesteś lekarzem – odparł Carson, przystając przy nich.

Westchnął na widok Atozjańskich smakołyków i przewrócił oczami. Spojrzał jeszcze raz w kartę i poruszył śmiesznie nosem jak zawsze, gdy musiał zrobić coś, co nie do końca mu odpowiadało, ale i tak nie miał innego wyjścia. Trzymanie Shepparda w skrzydle szpitalnym, gdy wszystkie jego kończyny były sprawne nie mogło być łatwe. Rodney przynajmniej nie próbował wydostać się z łóżka co kilka minut. Może i Zelenka przynosił mu raporty, a nawet dostarczył laptop, ale pracował w ciszy.

\- Dobrze majorze. Zwolnię pana jutro, ale to oznacza wizytę domową każdego ranka przez następny tydzień. Nie wolno panu pracować i przez kilka przyszłych dni dobrze, aby ktoś miał pana na oku – poinformował Shepparda Carson i wzrok doktora zatrzymał się na nim. – Rodney? – spytał, jakby chciał poznać jego opinię w tym względzie.

Rodney bił się z myślami. W zasadzie trzymanie Shepparda we własnych kwaterach było cudowną możliwością. Miałby go na oku, a jednocześnie nie musiałby za długo przebywać poza laboratorium. Transporter wysadzał go prawie pod drzwiami i dlatego wybrał te kwatery. Sheppard spiął się jednak, jakby Carson zrobił coś naprawdę okropnego i uderzyło go nagle, że Ford spogląda na nich kompletnie nie połapawszy się w sytuacji.

\- Dlaczego McKay? Przecież ja się mogę zająć majorem – zaprotestować porucznik i Rodney zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Z prostego powodu, Ford – zaczął, starając się znaleźć dobrą wymówkę. – Major jest twoim dowódcą, więc nie będzie cię słuchał. A ty zrobisz wszystko co ci każe. W moim przypadku chyba nie masz najmniejszych wątpliwości, że zmuszę go do pozostania w łóżku i trzymania się wytycznych Carsona. Poza tym z chęcią oddałbym ci niańczenie tej płaczki, ale twoje kwatery są trzy poziomy niżej – westchnął cierpiętniczo Rodney.

Ford pokiwał głową, chociaż skrzywił się lekko, a potem wzruszył ramionami, jakby chciał przeprosić Johna za to, że nie udało mu się wygrać z logicznymi argumentami. I Rodney nie chciał spięcia Shepparda rozumieć negatywnie. Johna obowiązywały całkiem inne zasady. DADT dawało w kość nie tylko wojskowym, ale nareszcie zrozumiał jak wielki to problem był dla cywilów. I jak wielkim idiotą był rozmawiając z Carsonem podczas, gdy powinien wszystko zachować w tajemnicy. John nie chciał, aby przestano go szanować. Może Weir musiałaby go nawet odwołać ze stanowiska. A do tego nie mogli dopuścić.

Wyciągnął dłoń, zamierzając poprawić zawijas na prześcieradle, ale zamiast tego podrapał się niezręcznie w brodę.

\- Żadnego biegania i Carson daj mi znać kiedy go zwolnisz. Zamknę automatycznie jego drzwi, żeby nigdzie nie uciekł – dodał, żartując tylko odrobinę.

Ford wyglądał jednak na przerażonego.

ooo

John starał się czytać 'Wojnę i pokój', chociaż wychodziło mu to fatalnie. Rodney widział postępy, których dokonał w skrzydle szpitalnym i wynosiły dokładnie siedemnaście stron. Ta liczba była jeszcze mniejsza niż trzydzieści osiem. A właśnie w tyle minut mógł go stracić.  
Drzwi pokoju zamknęły się za nim cicho i Sheppard podniósł głowę, uśmiechając się lekko na jego widok. Rodney nie wiedział co powinien powiedzieć. Pierwszy raz od prawie tygodnia byli sami. Carson i pielęgniarki zawsze kręciły się gdzieś niedaleko. Zresztą nie chciał całować Johna przy Becketcie, który zaczynał zamieniać się w ciotkę Klotkę, której jedyną rozrywką było oglądanie telenoweli z nim i Sheppardem w roli głównej.

Otworzył usta, żeby się przywitać, ale wyszło z nich tylko długie westchnienie i po prostu ruszył w kierunku o wiele za małego dla dwóch osób łóżka Johna. Pocałował majora, czując jak grube tomiszcze zaczyna wbijać mu się w biodro i zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że nie było czynności, która nie podnosiła ciśnienia. Seks na pewno zmuszał serce do wzmożonej pracy, chociaż w jego głowie zaczynał układać się scenariusz, w którym Sheppard nie dostałby zawału, ponieważ nie robili niczego gwałtownego.

\- Hej, hej – wyszeptał John w jego skórę. – Jestem tutaj. Jesteśmy tutaj razem – odparł Sheppard.

\- Dziękuję za stwierdzenie oczywistości – odparł Rodney, siadając na skraju łóżka.

Jego plan zakładał pozbawienie Johna koszulki, którą zastąpił szpitalną piżamę. Zabrał książkę, która groziła spadnięciem i zsunął w dół kołdrę, okrywającą majora. John przyglądał mu się ciekawie, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i tym zawadiackim uśmiechem, którego nie zmienił nawet fakt, że część jego szyi nadal była unieruchomiona przez ogromny plaster.

\- Co robisz? – spytał w końcu, kiedy Rodney zostawił kołdrę zwiniętą poniżej jego kolan tak, aby jego stopy pozostały przykryte.

Ciało Johna traciło temperaturę w swój swoisty sposób. Nie wiedział jakim cudem cały tors Shepparda potrafił wyemitować tyle ciepła, a jego stopy w tym samym czasie przyprawiały Rodneya o drgawki. To tak jakby te owłosione części Johna miały dodatkowe zabezpieczenie, podczas gdy reszta musiała walczyć na własną rękę.

Bokserki Shepparda – zwykłe i szare – luźno opinały majora i widział wyraźny zarys napełniającego się krwią penisa. Może spoglądał w dół odrobinę za długo, bo gdy spojrzał na twarz Johna – ten uśmieszek samozadowolenia tylko się pogłębił.

\- Co robisz? – spytał ponownie John i faktycznie Rodney nie odpowiedział na poprzednie pytanie.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał całkiem szczerze, ciągnąc za ostatnią sztukę odzieży jaka została na Sheppardzie.

John uniósł nawet biodra, żeby mu pomóc za co był cholernie wdzięczny, bo jeszcze nikogo nie rozbierał w ten sposób.

Dotknął palcami jedwabistej skóry, badając kształt, który miał w dłoniach już wcześniej. Zawsze jednak wtedy był zaabsorbowany całowaniem i nie widział członka Shepparda z bliska. Nie był bardzo zaskoczony, że penis Johna był minimalnie większy od jego. Może odrobinę cięższy, jego główka odchylała się lekko ku górze, a ciemna gruba żyła pod spodem pulsowała, gdy nabierał długości w jego dłoni. Słyszał wyraźnie jak John oddycha przez usta, starając się nie drgnąć i mu nie przeszkodzić. I Rodney wiedział, że sporo wysiłku od nich będzie wymagało zrobienie tego powoli. Najchętniej rzuciłby się na Johna już teraz, aby upewnić się – udowodnić sobie – że obaj żyją, że to nie omam i Sheppard jest na wyciągnięcie jego dłoni, ale wciąż był wystraszony tym, co stało się z sercem Johna.  
Chciał je zatrzymać, a nie zatrzymywać.

\- Nie wiem co robię – przyznał Rodney. – Dlatego, jeśli coś zrobię źle… - urwał, czując się nagle niezręcznie.

Nie chciał zrobić niczego źle. To zepsułoby nastrój i fatalnie zadziałało na jego pewność siebie, którą dopiero niedawno zdążył podreperować

John zamrugał, jakby nie wiedział nagle o czym mówią i Rodney bardzo powoli – tak, aby nie pozostawić żadnych wątpliwości, co do własnych intencji – wspiął się na łóżku, zostając głową na poziomie bioder Shepparda. Oczy majora zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki i to sprawiło mu niemałą satysfakcję. Johna trudno było zaskoczyć.

\- Rodney – powiedział major i brzmiało to zarówno jak prośba i ostrzeżenie.

Zabawne było to, że John chyba walczył właśnie sam ze sobą, bo Rodney doskonale znał tę minę. Nie zamierzał się jednak zatrzymywać teraz, gdy cel stał przed nim jasny i dość sterczący. Skóra biodra Shepparda była ciepła i dziwnie gładka pomimo tego, że John i tam pokryty był drobnymi włoskami. Rodney pocałował jego podbrzusze, chowając trochę twarz i zaczepił podbródkiem o penisa, gdy odgiął się trochę i zostawił na jego twarzy mokry ślad. Aromat był mocny i intensywny, jakby ekstrakt z tego wszystkiego, czym zazwyczaj pachniał John. I to miało swój chemiczny sens, ale Rodney i tak był tym trochę odurzony, zaskoczony – zafascynowany. Bo kiedy polizał Shepparda po brzuchu, mięśnie mężczyzny napięły się mocno, chociaż nie w akcie protestu. Złożył delikatny pocałunek na bruździe, która jeszcze do końca nie zniknęła.

John walczył z Widmem, a późniejsza ucieczka zostawiła na jego ciele wiele śladów, których inspekcji Rodney zamierzał dokonać, gdy Sheppard będzie już wyczerpany i zaspokojony. Uniósł głowę spoglądając na strefę działań, która była już w pełni przygotowana do wszystkiego. Penis Johna wypełnił się krwią, a ciemnoczerwona główka błyszczała w sztucznym oświetleniu pokoju. To było oczywiste, że nigdy tego nie robił, ale jemu robiono to dość często. Wziął w usta więc sam czubek członka, starając się przeanalizować co myśli o fakturze oraz smaku, który tylko szczątkowo pojawił się na jego języku. Nie było to całkiem nieprzyjemne. Goryczka różniła się od tej, którą uwielbiał w piwie, ale była do zniesienia. Słoność skóry rozpraszała go.

Sheppard poruszył się niespokojnie i Rodney wypuścił go z ust.

\- Carson powiedział, że masz się nie podnosić – przypomniał mu, a John spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem i zaczął się śmiać jak opętany. – Mówię całkiem poważnie. John – dodał, nie przypominając sobie, aby w przeszłości użył imienia Shepparda.

Nawet prywatnie starał się tego unikać. Nigdy nie był dobry w dochowywaniu tajemnic. Jego projekty po prostu nikogo nie interesowały. W gwiezdne wrota nikt by mu nie uwierzył. Jednak sypianie z Sheppardem było całkiem inną sprawą.

I John spojrzał na niego z wilgocią gromadzącą się w kącikach jego oczu, którą wywołał śmiech. Major był chyba jedyną osobą, którą systematycznie rozbawiał. Ale stwierdzanie faktów chyba tak działało na ludzi.

\- Nie podnoś się – powiedział, starają się brzmieć autorytatywnie.

\- Nie śmiałbym – odparł John i chociaż brzmiało to jak żart, Rodney wiedział, że Sheppard będzie potulnie leżał na plecach.

Przedstawił mu przecież nie najgorszą perspektywę spędzenia kolejnych minut.

\- Zrobimy to powoli. Nie wiem czy wolno ci uprawiać seks – przyznał zawstydzony trochę tym, że i tak postanowił zaryzykować.

Może i był człowiekiem słabym, którego opanowywał instynkt, ale coś nadal ściskało go w klatce piersiowej na same wspomnienia ze skoczka.

Sheppard uśmiechnął się lekko tym razem, bez tej ciągłej kpiny, która tkwiła gdzieś w domyśle.

\- Nic mi nie jest – powtórzył uparcie John. – Carson jest paranoikiem. Ćwiczyłem całe życie. Mam serce dwudziestolatka – poinformował go spokojnie.

\- Powoli – odparł uparcie Rodney, przytrzymując go obiema dłońmi za biodra.

Jego palce mogły się wbić w skórę majora odrobinę za mocno, ale John przełknął głośno i skinął tylko głową. I Rodney nie czekał na nic więcej. Jego wargi szybko odnalazły porzucony członek i wziął Shepparda głębiej, starając się pomieścić jak najwięcej w swoich ustach. To nie mogło się udać, nie za pierwszym razem, ale miał czas trenować oraz chętnego partycypanta. Czuł się niezdarny, nie mógł znaleźć dobrego kąta, ani tym bardziej rytmu, który byłby idealnym połączeniem niespieszności, a jednak postępu. Sheppard jednak wydawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi.

Major oddychał trochę ciężko i jedynym dźwiękiem w pomieszczeniu stało się mokre i bardzo nieeleganckie cmokanie. Wygrałby zapewne nagrodę za najgorsze odgłosy podczas stosunku, ale musiał robić coś dobrego, bo od czasu do czasu jego ślina mieszała się z kroplami spermy, które wydostawały się z twardego jak skała członka Shepparda. Jego dłonie nie wbijały się już w biodra Johna, a przynajmniej nie tak boleśnie. Gładził jednak cienką skórę tam, gdy przemieszczał się, aby znaleźć jakieś lepsze dojście do penisa swojego kochanka. Jeden rzut oka do góry powiedział mu, że John jest w pełni zaabsorbowany nim, co początkowo go zaskoczyło. Ale Sheppard wpatrywał się w dół, wprost na niego i Rodney zaczął zastanawiać się jak wygląda na kolanach, z ustami obwiniętymi wokół penisa Johna. Major był dziwnie zafascynowany jego wargami i może o to chodziło cały czas. Rodney nie potrafił się powstrzymać jak zawsze, gdy dostał do rąk nową informację. Chciał eksperymentować i doświadczać, chciał porównania wyników, więc wydął usta upewniająca się, że Sheppard ma na niego doskonały widok i uniósł lekko głowę, sunąc zaciśniętymi wargami po twardym trzonie. Jego usta były mokre od śliny, która zresztą ściekała po penisie Johna. Członek Shepparda drgnął, wargi majora rozchyliły się, gdy w powietrzu zabrzmiał prawie niedosłyszalny, boleśnie cichy jęk. I jeśli Rodney nie był do końca twardy – teraz wszystko uległo zmianie.

Sheppard wyglądał na zrujnowanego. Jego źrenice były tak rozszerzone, jakby Carson naćpał go przed wyjściem ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Dłonie Johna zaciskały się na prześcieradle, gdy mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego w czystym szoku. Więc Rodney zsunął się w dół, upewniając się wcześniej, że jego wargi obejmowały główkę tak długo, aby Sheppard był świadom tego co się dzieje. I ten ruch może trochę imitował wchodzenie i wychodzenie z ciepłego mokrego tunelu, ale starał się dodać temu tyle siły i tarcia, aby jego wargi aż piekły, a szczęka zaczynała boleć.

Sheppard syknął, wypychając biodra odrobinę do góry, wpychając się zaledwie na milimetry głębiej, ale musiało przynieść mu to ulgę, bo zamknął na tę sekundę oczy. Chyba tylko po to, aby otworzyć je zaraz później, jakby spanikowany sądził, że coś przegapi.

A Rodney zamierzał dać mu przedstawienie życia. Uniósł głowę, wracając do obrzmiałej główki, która zaczęła drażnić jego podniebienie. Zamierzał ją possać, bo pamiętał doskonale co to robiło z jego mózgiem.

Sheppard przełknął ciężko, a jego jabłko Adama ledwo widoczne przez plaster poruszyło się wyraźnie. Rodney possałby je również, ale podejrzewał, że smak antyseptyku nadal się tam znajdował.

Skupił się więc na jedwabistej główce, której faktura od samego początku go zaciekawiła. Czubek jego języka natrafił na szparę na samym czubku i próbował wylizać stamtąd jak najwięcej spermy, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu pojawiło się tylko więcej kropli, a oczy Shepparda zaczynały łzawić. Major jednak nie protestował i nie odpychał go, jakby czerpał przyjemność z tego, że ta pieszczota zostawiała go nadwrażliwego. Rodney przyłożył swój język płasko, czując wyraźnie kształt żyły pod spodem trzonu i zassał. Początkowo delikatnie, nie chcąc wykonywać gwałtownych ruchów, ale powoli robił to coraz mocniej, zastanawiając się czy seks zawsze miał tyle wspólnego z hydrauliką i tłokami.

Oczy Shepparda powędrowały w tył głowy i to było dość zaskakujące, podobnie jak fakt, że major chwycił go za twarz i próbował od siebie odciągnąć. Rodney podniósł głowę, aby zapytać czy nie zrobił czegoś nieodpowiedniego i wtedy pierwsze krople spermy uderzyły go w podbródek, zaskakując lekko. I może to i dobrze, że nie znalazły się w jego ustach, bo chyba nie był na to gotowy.

Nie trwało długo zanim Sheppard zmiękł, wtapiając się w zasadzie w materac, a Rodney obserwował jak w ciszy John dochodził do siebie. Mężczyzna spojrzał w dół, na charakterystyczne wybrzuszenie na jego spodniach i Rodney przełknął.

\- Nie, masz odpoczywać – powiedział, chociaż wiele go to kosztowało.

\- Chcę – zaczął John.

\- Odpoczywać – powtórzył uparcie Rodney, ponieważ tak nakazywał mu rozsądek. – Jak się czujesz? – spytał.

\- Nie jestem inwalidą – warknął John. – Chyba żartujesz. Zrobiłeś mi… - urwał, chyba nie znajdując jakiegoś godnego określenia.

\- Tak i powinieneś teraz zasnąć. Tak robią mężczyźni, wiem o tym – odparł cierpko Rodney. – Jeśli nie będzie ci to przeszkadzać, skorzystam z twojej łazienki – dodał, czując się nagle głupio, gdy miał wejść tam sam.

A sperma na jego podbródku zaczynała zasychać, nieprzyjemnie łaskocząc.

\- Jasne – odparł John, unosząc się na łokciach.

Rodney miał nawet zaprotestować, ale Sheppard jakoś wyglądał lepiej. Na jego policzkach pojawił się zdrowy rumieniec, a jego oczy nie były tak puste. Był rozluźniony i to był przyjemny widok. Może obaj tego potrzebowali, chociaż Rodney był pewien, że jemu do pełnego odprężenia pozostał jeszcze jeden krok. Wytarł podbródek wierzchem dłoni, gdy kilka kropli zaczęło ściekać i trochę zaskoczony spojrzał na swoje palce. Zapach był trochę inny, więc wyciągnął język i spróbował, ale smak go nie zaskoczył.

\- Jezus – wychrypiał John, patrząc na niego. – Ty nie możesz…

\- Czego nie mogę? Jest jakiś zakaz… - zaczął szybko Rodney, zabierając rękę.

\- Wyglądasz po prostu – spróbował Sheppard i znowu brakło mu słów. – Jak czułbyś się, gdybyś mnie zobaczył pokrytego swoim nasieniem? – spytał John i Rodney zamarł, czując jak jego jądra kurczą się na to wyobrażenie. Może coś jak zrozumienie pojawiło się na jego twarzy, bo John uśmiechnął się krzywo. – No właśnie. I zamierzam dostarczyć ci tego widoku, przy pierwszej sposobności – dodał i Rodney miał ochotę jęknąć.

Do tej pory zamierzał wykorzystał łazienkę Shepparda do wymycia twarzy, ale teraz zaczynał powoli wątpić, że uda mu się dojść do własnych kwater.

oooo

Bates korzystał z tego, że John nie wrócił w pełni do pracy. I Rodney zaczynał powoli wracać do swojej zwykłej nienawiści do wojskowych. Marines zaglądali do laboratorium o wiele za często, więc zirytowany postarał się, aby mieli zajęcie. W końcu dlaczego on czy Miko mieli dźwigać ciężkie skrzynie, skoro mieli do tego wyspecjalizowanych półgłówków.

Najgorsze jednak przyszło pierwszego dnia po powrocie Johna do pełni sił. Kolejny z zespołów wrócił pod obstrzałem, a Bates zaatakował Teylę, która wpatrywała się z niedowierzaniem w sierżanta.

\- Zwariowałeś – wyrwało się Rodneyowi, ponieważ w głowie nie mieściło mu się nic śmieszniejszego.

Zmarszczka na czole Weir pogłębiła się, gdy Sheppard zaczął się wykłócać z Batesem, a Ford starał się jednocześnie nie podpaść żadnemu z dowódcy jak i okazać wsparcie koleżance z zespołu. I tak Rodney dostał jej wszystkie rzeczy, co było bardzo niezręczne, a na domiar tego Teyla została zamknięta we własnym pokoju, gdzie Bates umieścił straże.

John wpadł do laboratorium jak zawsze przed lunchem i zamarł, widząc dobytek ich koleżanki.

\- Co robisz? – spytał Sheppard ostrym tonem.

Rodney spojrzał na niego zirytowany.

\- A jak myślisz? – warknął.

Głowy wszystkich członków jego naukowego zespołu podniosły się na dźwięk ich wysokich tonów.

\- Bates kazał mi…

\- Odpowiadasz przede mną – wszedł mu w słowo John.

\- Zwariowałeś?! Nie odpowiadam przed nikim prócz Elizabeth – przypomniał mu ostro.

Wzrok Johna pociemniał, gdy spojrzał na rzeczy Teyli.

\- Właśnie widzę – odparł Sheppard i zawrócił na pięcie, zanim Rodney zdążył cokolwiek dodać.

W laboratorium zrobiło się nagle cicho i zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie pokłócili się publicznie. Miał również wrażenie, że poszło nie tylko o sprawy zawodowe. Bates od dawna wyciągał łapy po jak najwięcej władzy, a oni z Elizabeth nie chcieli wojny domowej w obcej galaktyce. Musieli trzymać się razem, aby przeciwstawić się Widmom. Nie mieli czasu na spory i niesubordynację, tak jak w przypadku Kavanagh, który został odsunięty na prośbę Weir od ważniejszych projektów. Nie potrafił pracować drużynowo i obawiali się, że zacznie sabotować misję, aby udowodnić swoje racje. A to o jego ego opowiadano niestworzone historie.

Zelenka podszedł do niego niby po to, aby spojrzeć na jeden z monitorów, ale Czech bardziej skupiony był na jego twarzy.

\- Jesteś członkiem zespołu Shepparda i on nie rozumie, że poza misjami nie odpowiadasz przed nim – powiedział Czech i Rodney uniósł brew.

Oczywiście walka na kciuki ponad władzą nad jego osobą faktycznie się odbyła, ale powód był daleki od tego, który podawał mu Zelenka.

ooo

Nie zjadł lunchu, ponieważ nie miał czasu i Ford przyniósł mu kanapki, co mocno go zaskoczyło. Aiden nie wyglądał mu na tak myślącego o innych, ale najwyraźniej pomylił się przy ocenie młodego porucznika. Ford nawet zerknął przelotnie na jego notatki, jakby spodziewał się, że cokolwiek z nich zrozumie i wtedy jedno z urządzeń analizujących wydało z siebie przeciągły jęk, a w laboratorium zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza.

Wszyscy bali się poruszyć, a Rodney wpatrywał się w szoku w niewielki wisior, który Teyla nosiła na szyi.

\- McKay? – spytał Ford.

Rodney przełknął ciężko.

\- Znalazłem nadajnik – oznajmił mu, godząc się z myślą, że Bates miał jednak rację.

Widma namierzały ich przez Teylę. Nie potrafił jednak uwierzyć w zdradę, więc zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Zawołaj Shepparda – polecił porucznikowi.

\- Nie możesz go wywołać doktorku? – spytał Ford, uderzając sugestywnie w swoje słuchawki.

\- Znajdź Shepparda – powtórzył uparcie. – Nie potrzebuję w tej chwili Batesa na głowie – dodał i oczy Forda zabłyszczały w zrozumieniu.

Nie chciał dodawać, że nie był pewien czy John odpowie na jego wezwanie.

ooo

Teyla został uwolniona i oczyszczona z podejrzeń, gdy Sheppard rozpoznał medalion jako ten, który podarował jej podczas pobytu na jej planecie. Jak wiele takich nadajników zostało porozrzucanych po ludzkich światach, nie sposób było odgadnąć, ale aktywował je tylko gen Starożytnych, więc Widma wiedziały, że Atlantyda znów została zamieszkana.

Rodney wsłuchiwał się w przeprosiny Weir, całkiem świadom, że Bates wpatruje się w nich z wściekłością. Nie bardzo go to obchodziło. Zrobił to co do niego należało.

John milczał i nawet na niego nie patrzył, co nie mogło być dobrym znakiem. I zdusił w sobie chęć ucieczki. Oczywiście Carson nie wyrzuciłby go, ale to potem i tak musieliby porozmawiać z Sheppardem. Odwlekanie tego na krótki atak paniki nie miało sensu. Musiał nadrobić sprawdzanie drugiego poziomu miasta i rozplanować prace na kolejny dzień. Przeszukiwanie rzeczy Teyli zajęło mu o wiele za dużo czasu.

Weir zwolniła ich i bez chwili wahania podążył za Sheppardem, który chyba próbował zamknąć się w swoim gabinecie, jakby sądził, że tych drzwi Rodney nie sforsuje.

John usiadł w swoim fotelu i spojrzał na niego ponuro. Na jego nieszczęście jednak Rodney nie był w dobrym humorze.

\- Nie odpowiadam przed tobą – poinformował Shepparda zanim ten zdążył otworzyć usta. – Cały departament naukowy nie odpowiada przed tobą. Jesteś dowódcą kontyngentu wojskowego, a nie jestem żołnierzem ani twoim podwładnym. Kiedy biorę udział w misjach, jesteś moją ochroną, ponieważ jesteśmy ekspedycją naukową, a nie militarną – ciągnął dalej. – Słucham twoich rozkazów, ponieważ kiedy zaczynają strzelać, twoje doświadczenie w tym względzie jest większe niż moje. Nie myl mnie z twoimi podwładnymi – warknął, tracąc cierpliwość. – Departament naukowy nie wykonuje waszych rozkazów tylko moje. Wyświadczamy wam przysługi wtedy i tylko wtedy, gdy mamy na to czas – dodał.

\- Och, więc wyświadczyłeś przysługę Batesowi? Przeszukując rzeczy Teyli, jakby była… - zaczął Sheppard wściekle.

\- Jakby ją oskarżono – przerwał mu Rodney. – I wisiałoby to nieprzyjemnie, gdybym nie znalazł przyczyny tego, dlaczego Widma znajdują miejsca naszych misji. Sądziłem, że naszym obowiązkiem jest zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa tym ludziom – warknął, wyrzucając do góry ręce. – Sądzisz, że zrobiłem to z przyjemnością? Teyla jest również moją koleżanką, przyjaciółką… Moim zadaniem było oczyścić jej imię. Jak według ciebie sytuacja rozwinęłaby się, gdybym nie sprawdził jej rzeczy? Gdyby pojawiły się kolejne ataki? Sądzisz, że ktokolwiek ufałby jej albo tobie? Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na walkę o to kto ma większe pierwszorzędne cechy płciowe. Jestem naukowcem, a nie politykiem – warknął.

Sheppard wpatrywał się w niego w szoku.

\- I lepiej, że ja sprawdziłem jej rzeczy niż Kavanagh czy Grodin. Jeden jest dupkiem, a drugi nadaje się tylko do stwierdzania oczywistości. Nie wpadłeś na to, że zmarnowałem dzisiaj pół dnia, żeby oczyścić ją z tych bezsensownych zarzutów wysuniętych z powodu jakiegoś śmiesznego rasizmu Batesa? – spytał i zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę, bo Sheppard wyglądał nareszcie jakby coś do niego zaczynało docierać. – Zachowałeś się jak fiut i próbowałeś mnie poniżyć przy moich podwładnych. To się więcej nie powtórzy – dodał, obracając się na pięcie.

Ruszył w stronę najbliższego transportera, chociaż usłyszał za sobą słabe 'Rodney', które wytłumiły zamykające się drzwi.

ooo

Jeszcze tego samego dnia przygotowali zasadzkę na Widma, korzystając z nadajnika w naszyjniku Teyli.


End file.
